A Hero's Sacrifice
by The Budder Golem
Summary: He stood alone. He was forgotten. He was found by one who had been forgotten. They were remembered. They were wanted. They refused. They were hunted. He once again stood alone. Set in the Percy Jackson universe. AU. Rated T.
1. The Prologue

He stood alone, facing an army of monsters.

"Go!" He yelled through the thunderous noise of the army. The satyr, guardian of the children he was dragging across the border of camp to separate them from their hero. The lone figure gazed at the monsters below him. The wind started to pick up, causing an arrow that was fired at him flying nearly horizontally away from him. Giving a war cry that would've made King Kong jealous, he dove into the sea of claws below him. For a moment it seemed like the monsters had won, but a circle of light bloomed from where the man had made his leap. He rose like the sun, a nearly blinding light shone through the darkness of twilight. He became a whirlwind of gold, monsters fell left and right, yet there were always more to take their place. The children and their satyr watched in amazement and fear as the young man destroyed the army gathered beneath the hill.l, but eventually all things must end. As the army surged around the half blood hero, for we can call him that now, he let loose an animalistic scream of pain before exploding a blinding white light that destroyed the entire army. The satyr ran to his best and only friend he had ever had after telling the children to run to the Big House and get Chiron.

"No, no no!" The satyr yelled to the heavens. "Why him! Why couldn't it have been me."

"Hey, buddy, I'm not dead yet."

"But, but..."

"I know I'm dying."

The satyr said nothing.

"Promise me one thing before I die." The man was coughing up blood now.

The satyr nodded.

"Make the children into heroes. They are our last hope. The gods, Western Civilization as we know it will come to an end if they die. But, please, you have always been my best friend. Tell Chiron he was a great teacher... Goodbye Spruce Boy..."

The great hero was dead.

**So, what do you think? Give me five or more reviews and I will continue my story. Thank you.**

**-The Budder Golem**


	2. Fifteen Years Earlier

_**Fifteen Years Earlier**_

I wiped the sweat off my brow, glaring at my sparing partner, who just happens to be smiling like Apollo had blessed his smile. I glared harder.

"Well, you're never going to beat me if you don't even try!" My "enemy" said.

I gave in. I swung my weapon so hard it would've sank the Titanic. The guy with the orange wings simply moved backwards, Denying me the pleasure of contact. I began to swing faster, and just as hard as before. My opponent kept dodging and ducking and blocking with his sword when he needed to, trying to find an opening to attack. Finally, he stabbed, just what I was hoping for. I knocked his broadsword right out his hands and held my trusty arm, as in weapon, at his throat. As I moved the tip away he began clapping.

"Great job my son. Not many mortals, and only very few immortals could best me in combat with a stick."

I was mildly offended. "I'll have you know that this 'stick' is the best weapon you or I have ever come across, save the Olympians weapons of power and your sword."

He laughed, "True, true. But even then, not many, not many."

Another voice interrupted our moment. "John, get over here right now! I know you stole my statue of Pan!"

I dashed behind my father as my sister burst into the training arena.

"John McCain Sanderson, I will beat the answer out of you if I have to, no matter if dad tries to stop me."

While this scene is compelling to watch, I suppose I should tell you who I am and where in the world am I. I am Johnson McCain Sanderson, I am eight years of age and live with my father and adopted sister. I live in Greece, we don't have a specific address, most likely because we live in a huge temple compound located deep in a mountain range. The temple is beautiful, surrounded by huge peaks with white snow capping the tops. The temple has a dark green roof and red as the main color and has many gold highlights. The best part for me is undoubtedly the highest part in the compound, a massive stairway leading up to a mountain. The climb is treacherous, long, tiring, and dirty. But, when you reach the top, the view is incredible. You can see an old collapsed village in the distance, beautiful trees, but you haven't truly lived until you've seen what my favorite part is, seeing the sun rise. It sounds cliche I suppose, but it's true. I spent an entire day and a night of hiking with my father up that mountain, without speaking. But when I reached the top, it was truly worth it. There is no possible way to describe it. You have to watch the sun rise to experience it yourself. But I digress.

I looked at my adopted sister marching towards me. Her amber eyes were blazing with an inner fire and here long brown hair bounced over her dress made of birch leaves. I cowered even further behind my father as she spoke in a low and dangerous tone.

"If you wish to see another of your beloved sunrises, you better tell me where you hid it."

I pointed a shaky finger at a small table inside the dining hall.

"Thank you."

My dad chuckled. "A wise warrior knows when back down from a fight he knows he cannot win."

"Thanks dad." I mumbled.

"So, how is the old 'stick' holding up?" He asked.

"Great!" I replied.

The old "stick" is a staff. Now, before you say, 'that's not a weapon, that's a branch', let me explain. My father travels a lot, so one day as he was traveling, he was attacked. He was disarmed, and was about to be sent to tartarus to reform, but a dryad dived in front of the Cyclops's blade. My father took a branch from the ground and imbued it with a little bit of his immortal power as the Cyclops was trying to get his big knife out of the poor nymph. Dad swung the staff at the giant's head and knocked it clean off. He rushed over to the birch nymph, but it was too late to save her. But, she did make him promise to take care of her daughter, who's satyr father was dead. So that's how we got my sister. The staff was a true work of art. It is a mostly straight stick right up the the tip, where it swirls around in a spiral. It has Greek spells lining up and down the shaft, making it unbreakable, super strong, and makes the user's demigod powers more powerful. I discovered that when I accidentally summoned a strong gust of wind and nearly blew over my sister's tree. I'm a little ashamed that it happened over the death of my koi fish, but he was my pet for five years.

I looked up at my father's kind face and orange eyes. My father is one of the four Anemoi, or Winds. He's Zephyros, god of the west wind and spring breezes, but he is every bit or more dangerous as his brothers, but you couldn't find a more loyal or loving father in the world. After we came to Greece, he brought us here, and has cared for us all of the time he has had us. When I reach ten years of age he says that I will go to a place called camp Half Blood, a safe haven for demigods like me. I'm just worried about people finding out about my secret, or asking who my mother was. I will be a joke. I will be laughed at and shunned.

I was startled out of my thoughts by my father.

"I think you're ready."

"Ready for what?"

"How would you like to go to Camp Half Blood now?"


	3. Camp Half Blood

I thought about what Camp Half Blood would be like. Would it look somewhat like the compound? We're there many other people there? Will I be recognized for who I am? Will I be shunned?

I was knocked out of my thoughts by my sister, "Hey fuzzball, want to take a break?" Me and my sister were going to the camp together, dad was going to hang out at his house on Olympus. We were currently driving in a taxi through New York city, and traffic was really bad. So, we decided to walk. We had barely made it out of the city when I felt the change start to come over me.

"Sure, and hey, uh, sis?"

"Yeah?"

"Its happening." Her eyes widened comically before she stopped walking.

"Oh shoot."

"Yep."

"Let's head over to the trees over there so no one else sees it happen. We're still a good 45 minute walk from camp." My sister worried.

I started to feel nauseous. "Good idea."

We had barely made it into the treeline when I started to change. I fell down on all fours, pain wracking my body. I started to grow fur, my hands and feet melded into one large nail, as in finger. My nose and mouth elongated forming a muzzle I grew three time in size as a felt a sharp pain in my shoulder blades. My sister's eyes followed my growth with wonder, this was the first time she had seen it up close. Soon, a dark brown Pegasus stood in front of my sister. I hung my head. How could this happen! So close to Camp and I become a horse, perfect. It only happens once a year and lasts about a month. Why!

"So what do we do?"

I looked at my sister.

"You can't talk?"

I nodded.

"I guess, I can try to explain to Chiron what happened and maybe he can help!"

I nodded.

She got a sly look. "But only if you let me ride on your back."

I rolled my eyes. _fine I thought._

She grinned.

This is going to be a long trip.

Well, while I'm trotting over to Camp Half Blood, I should probably explain why I'm a horse. So, my mom was a horse. She fell in love with my dad when he was in equine form, but my mother was killed by a hellhound when I was just a foal. Yes, I was a foal. I was born a horse. Deal with it. Anyway, my dad took me in and turned me into a human, but, it would only last for a year and then I would turn back for a few weeks, if he renewed the spell on me. The staff would have a less potent affect, but I could turn sooner than a year if he did not renew it himself. How am I going to get through camp? I have no idea.

As we arrived at camp borders, my sister Aubrush dismounted me, that sounds weird, and lead me past the boundaries, keeping the pretense I was a normal pegasi. As we walked to the Big House that my father told us to go to, I saw the cabins. I could see the twelve cabins in a U in the middle of the Camp. And then we reached the Big House. Aubrush went inside while I waited. A couple satyrs ran by chasing some nymphs. All of a sudden a satyr appeared out of nowhere.

"Hmmm, you must be lost. We better get you back to the stables."

Stables! No way am I going in there! The satyr tried all that he could to get me to move but I stayed as solid as a rock. Luckily Aubrush and Chiron came out at that moment.

"What are you doing?" Chiron asked the satyr.

"Putting this stubborn pegesi back in the stables."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but that pegasus is going to stay in the woods with me." My dear sister said.

The satyr literally fell over backwards. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Uh, what can I do to help?"

"Staying out of the way would be nice."

"Um...ok?"

My sister brushed past him. I followed her into the woods, where we found a nice clearing to set up a small camp in. While my sister talked to the nymphs of the clearing, I looked around and noticed how nice it was. I just had to worry about the campers.

She laughed at my look. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Little did she know how wrong she was.

Reviews are always appreciated, if I get nine or ten reviews I will post a two thousand word chapter. Thank you.


End file.
